1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head in which a golf club head, which defines a hollow portion in which an elastic body is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-Hei.9-24125 describes a golf club head in which a rubber, a rubber-like elastic body or a spring is provided in a hollow portion defined between a face surface and a back surface of the golf club head. JP-A-Hei.9-24125 also describes that the rubber is disposed in a slightly compressed state.